Out to Launch (Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers)
"Out to Launch" is the fifth episode of ''Ron 'n Ash Rescue Rangers''. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Plot: The Rescue Rangers, at Kim's request, visit a human space center in the Ranger Plane to watch the launch of the space plane. The Rangers end up inside the astronaut training area of space center. Kim states her admiration for astronauts. Naturally, both Ron and Ash decide to go through astronaut training exercises to impress her. They undergo exposure to twelve gravities of force, a simulated emergency water landing, and finally space plane flight simulator training. Kim tries the simulator first, fails to fire the simulator's retrorockets, and crashes into the simulated space center. Ash goes second and manages to fire the retrorockets, which delays his crash slightly. As the space plane's launch is imminent, the Rangers leave astronaut training area. Ash becomes distracted by a storage room while the Rangers are walking through a hallway. While exploring, he falls into an open space suit. Ron jumps in after him with a grappling hook. Before Ron and Ash can exit the suit, however, two human workers take the space suit to the space plane. Kim, Professor, and Rufus attempt to stop the launch by distracting or moving the humans in the control room, but the space plane launches on schedule with Ron and Ash inside. In space, Ron and Ash finally escape the suit and experiment with zero-gravity in the space plane's cargo hold. During their exploration, they manage to remove their space suit from a rack of suits. The astronauts open the cargo hold to deploy a weather satellite. The decompression sucks Ron, Ash, and the loose space suit along as the satellite. Ron and Ash take shelter inside the suit. On Earth, the rest of the Rangers learn from Dodger that the space plane accidentally left a space suit floating in orbit and that the astronauts plan on retrieving the suit at the end of their two-week mission. Kim, knowing that children cannot survive two weeks in a space suit, finds a nearby junkyard and constructs dynamite-powered. During the construction, Professor removes a parachute and rubber raft from Kim's invention in order to fit more dynamite. The garbage can spacecraft reaches space flawlessly and snags the abandoned space suit using a tow rope. Kim planned on returning to Earth immediately and making a water landing, but Professor's removal of the parachute and raft means they will have to return to the space plane and ride it back to Earth. The Rangers catch up with the space plane; Kim dons a space suit made from a glove and opens the cargo bay doors by hotwiring a control panel on the plane exterior. The Rangers land in the space plane. As the astronauts sleep and the Rangers avail themselves of the plane's food supplies, a small meteor strikes the space plane. The astronauts briefly awaken, but a broken pipe in the cockpit releases a gas and puts the astronauts out cold. Launch control contacts the plane to report that they have lost remote flight control and have detected a major oxygen leak. Launch control reports that the astronauts must land immediately or risk complete oxygen depletion. After the Rangers try to wake the astronauts and try to communicate with launch control, Kim determines that they'll have to land the plane themselves. She reminds them that Ron and Ash are the only ones present with astronaut training. Between the two of them, Ron and Ash manage to get the plane back into the atmosphere and pointed toward the space center. It soon becomes apparent that they are not only headed toward the space center, but directly at the space center's control tower. Kim then directs the Rangers in avoiding the tower and landing the space plane on the runway. After the plane stops, the human astronauts awaken and assume that they were responsible for the successful landing. The astronauts star in a parade, and the Rescue Rangers perch on the astronauts' car and enjoy the applause. Cast: * Chip - Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) * Dale - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Gadget Hackwrench - Kim Possible * Monterey Jack - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Zipper - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Stan Blather - Dodger (Oliver and Company) * Roger Houston - Balto * Joy Rider - Jenna (Balto) * Buzz Airfield - Boris (Balto) Gallery: Ron Stoppable Angry-0.jpg|Ron Stoppable as Chip Ash Ketchum's Nose Grows.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Dale Kim Possible Crying.jpg|Kim Possible as Gadget Hackwrench Professor-utonium-the-powerpuff-girls-2016-41.1.jpg|Professor Utonium as Monterey Jack Rufus (Kim Possible).png|Rufus as Zipper Dodger.jpg|Dodger as Stan Blather Balto-003.jpg|Balto as Roger Houston Jenna.jpg|Jenna as Joy Rider Boris in Balto.jpg|Boris as Buzz Airfield Category:Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:4000Movies